


At the pier

by AR18IS



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AR18IS/pseuds/AR18IS
Summary: Takes place sometime after ep 46





	At the pier

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after ep 46

His mind was numb. Sitting on the pier overlooking the ocean near DenCity the cold wind made him shiver. The cold was the only thing he felt.   
Only two week prior they had buried two of his closest allies after their ultimate plan to rid the network of the Ignis had failed. While his two remaining comrades worked on a plan to break Baira out of prison he was finding it hard to concentrate on anything these days. Once again he had excused himself to wander off, again finding himself at a place he had often visited with Spectre. While the loss of his father had shocked him after his sacrifice Spectre's death had been even more devastating. He had lost his father once already, in a sense, but his aide's death was something he had not anticipated.   
Maybe it was because of how he had lost his duel against Playmaker. Maybe it had been too big of a shock to his brain. Maybe it had been something else. There were a lot of uncertainties surrounding his death and even though he knew it was ultimately pointless he still wanted to know the exact cause.   
He sighed, his breath coming out unsteadily while his body shivered. He needed to go back. Reluctantly he got up and turned around to head back to their hideout.   
He froze.   
Standing only a few feet in front of him was his aide. Revolver stared at him. It was impossible. Tears shot into his eyes as he was trying to fight the obvious apparition his mind had conjured up to make him cope. He looked just like he did when he last saw him, wearing his avatar's white clothes. His suit and hair weren't moving in the cold wind while Revolver's thin jacket was fluttering.   
"Sir, what's wrong?"   
His voice, too. It was so real.   
He grabbed the pier's railing next to him.  
"Why are you here?"  
His voice came out raspy and choked, his hot tears turning cold as they ran down his face before being picked up by the increasingly strong wind.  
"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be?"  
He took a step forward. Revolver inched back.  
"I promised to stay by your side ever since that day, don't you remember?"  
He was about to move another step closer.  
"Stop!"  
Revolver held out his hand, fingers splayed. He turned his head away and forced his eyes shut.   
"Don't come any closer! You're not real! You're not real and you won't convince me that you are! Disappear!"  
His shivering fingers were pushed back, Spectre's low voice now almost at his ear. He could still make it out despite the roaring storm.  
"I am going to convince you."  
Genome and Faust found Revolver's lifeless body at the pier only a few hours later, his lips a purplish blue despite the mild summer night.


End file.
